


TIA

by MeltedIceAngel



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choi Beomgyu centric, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitals, Panic Attacks, Protective Choi Soobin, Scared Huening Kai, Scared Kang Taehyun, Separation Anxiety, Stroke symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: The concert had been amazing, but the noise had gotten to Beomgyu quickly. His head ached, pounding and sharp, shooting throughout his body. Soobin begged him to go home, but Beomgyu had wanted to stay long enough to see his sunbaenims after their concert. He should've listened. He never learns.Or; Beomgyu collapses after BTS's concert in Chicago.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425





	TIA

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work in progress since about September. I have no idea why it took so long to finish, but I busted out the last few paragraphs today and decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy! I've never written a whump one-shot before, so it's for sure something new. Usually stuff like this pans out into full stories for me, so I'm happy I actually managed to end it!

Beomgyu’s head hurt.

It had been almost an hour since they were ushered out of the skybox where’d they been lucky enough to enjoy the show in relative comfort, and Beomgyu still couldn’t get his head to stop pounding. He loved the atmosphere, the set was amazing, the songs were catchy and fun, but the noise. How could anyone handle that much noise?

Soobin had been at his side since they’d made their way to a dressing room to await their sunbaenims arrivals. He’d given him Tylenol, water, and even let him lay his head down and doze for half an hour, but it did nothing. The room was still spinning.

“We should probably just go back to the hotel,” Soobin whispered to him, running his long fingers through Beomgyu’s slowly damaging hair. He shook his head. He wanted to see his idols, and he still had a lot he wanted to explore in Chicago too. Beomgyu bit at his lip, his fingers tapping rhythmic patterns on the couch below him. An idol doesn’t quit early because of a headache.

“I hear Hoseok-hyung’s laugh,” Kai said, rubbing a gentle hand up Beomgyu’s back. While normally soothing, the gesture made his skin prickle. He shouldn’t need his maknae to soothe him. That’s how this industry worked, right? You be your best even at your worst, and if this was his worst, he might as well have saved himself some trouble.

“Sit, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun said as they stood to greet their elders, but Beomgyu was stubborn and stood beside them anyway. He could see that Yeonjun wanted to argue, but before a word could escape his lips, a large chorus of greetings were being shouted at them from the doorway.

Beomgyu smiled and bowed as the sounds pierced through his brain like sharp icicles. The lights in the room started to blur into something akin to broken glass as his hearing muffled and became intense all at once. The floor seemed oddly close to the ceiling as he allowed Jeongguk to give him a hug in greeting. Even the feeling of his hyung’s hand on his shoulder felt strange. 

He hadn’t said a word the entire introduction, which was hopefully not out of character. He’d like to pass the whole exchange off as star-struck hopelessness rather than the fact his tongue felt too big for his mouth. He wanted to speak, but no words would come out. His throat closed, and his mouth opened, but no words would show themselves. 

“We should introduce ourselves,” Soobin said, ready for their customary greeting. Beomgyu smiled and finished it out with no word spoken, and it was evident that three of the seven had noticed. Jeongguk, Jimin, and Yoongi’s eyes were trained on him as they did their own greeting in both English and Korean. It was chaotic but endearing. Yet, Beomgyu couldn’t focus on anything except the way his fingers were starting to fall asleep at his side.

Finally, they were sitting, the groups splitting and mixing among themselves until Beomgyu was sandwiched between Jeongguk and Jimin on either side. Jimin’s hand was on his back as the group spoke, but he couldn’t seem to acknowledge the hand or the conversation. The feeling of his hand going numb and his tongue seemingly growing in size was distracting and uncomfortable, not to mention the pounding headache that seemed to only get worse.

“Baby, are you okay?” Jimin leaned over and whispered. Beomgyu couldn’t take a moment to bask in the warmth the name left behind. 

“Mm,” Beomgyu responded, giving a shaky nod to his hyung. It made his head swim, and with little surprise, he felt his body falling forward. Jimin and Jeongguk’s arms were around him in a flash, and the next thing Beomgyu saw was Yoongi’s face in front of his own.

“I knew it. Hyung, can you turn down the lights?” Yoongi called back toward Seokjin, the eldest jogging to dim the bright lights cascading over the room. Beomgyu whined, lifting his hand up to make sure it was still attached to his body. He wiggled his fingers one by one, happy when they moved but disliking the tingling it left behind.

“H-ung.” Beomgyu forced up, trying to look through the shards of his vision for the faces he was desperate to see. Where were his hyungs? Where were his dongsaengs? 

“My baby, hyung’s here.” Soobin cooed, cuddling Beomgyu’s face to his chest. Yoongi shifted over until Soobin could settle on his knees in front of his dongsaeng, his face buried deep in the fabric of the leader’s sweater. 

“M-,” Beomgyu tried to tell someone about his hand. He wanted to say to them that he couldn’t speak, that his head hurt. He wanted to tell them his vision was weird, and he might throw up. Nothing came out. Only the elongated first syllable to a word he was desperate for someone to hear.

“Can you speak?” Yoongi asked, and Beomgyu stayed still. No more shaking his head.

“My-,” He tried, finally pushing a full word up out of his seemingly closed-off throat. He stuttered out the same word a few more times before Soobin and Yeonjun were hushing him, telling him it was okay. It’s alright, hyungs are here. 

He could hear something about the staff calling in their medical personnel from their station inside the venue. Still, for the time being, he couldn’t feel like a burden. He knew he would later, but he was starting to wonder what the next step of the progressive downhill spiral he was on was. He’d rather someone help him before he could find out.

“Is hyung okay?” Kai asked from somewhere, and a voice soothed him away before Beomgyu could try to tell him that yes, hyung was okay. He was perfect, right as rain, and that he shouldn’t worry. That was his job, wasn’t it? To soothe his younger members? That’s what Soobin and Yeonjun were doing for him. Even his sunbaenims were crowded around in some way, trying to offer support.

It wasn’t abrupt, but the feeling of vertigo and dizziness was overwhelming a lot quicker than he could get used to. He groaned into Soobin’s shoulder, his body going limp as he failed to hold himself up. Soobin wrapped his arms around him, guiding his useless body to the floor. Beomgyu tried to look up and see his face, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he even had a chance.

“Ya, wake up, kid,” Yoongi said, smacking him lightly in the face. The numbness from his hand had traveled to his face, and the touch left a lingering tingle running down his right side. 

“Water,” Beomgyu said, but it didn’t feel as if it came from his mouth. Regardless, someone was up and running for a bottle, the second the word intertwined with the thick atmosphere around them. 

It was Taehyun that returned, his face covered in tears that tracked down his face and collected at his chin. Beomgyu wanted to do so many things that his body refused. Thank him, wipe those tears away, tell him this would all be over soon because he was fine. Instead, Soobin was lifting his limp body up to rest against his chest, the water bottle prodding at Beomgyu’s closed lips.

“He can’t open his mouth,” Soobin whined as Yeonjun used his fingers to lightly pull Beomgyu’s mouth open. The water went in, and the eldest maknae swallowed, but the effort was evident. 

“Is he having a stroke?” Someone asked from a far corner of the room.

“Strokes are sudden.” A voice unmistakably matching Jimin’s said. He was close, hovering somewhere above Beomgyu’s head. 

“Excuse us,” Another voice said, all the bodies hovering around Beomgyu suddenly startling back at the new addition to the room. Only Soobin remained, his hold almost painful as new faces dropped into his sheared vision. “We’re going to need to hand him over to us. You may follow behind.” The man said.

“No, he needs me,” Soobin argued, backing away from the paramedic.

“He needs to go with us.” The man said, looking up at the manager looming close behind Soobin’s back. He was gentle at first, guiding Soobin away with the promise of hopping in the car and following straight behind. The leader argued, wrapping his arms tighter around Beomgyu’s prone body. 

“Hyung,” Beomgyu said, terrified that if he didn’t say anything, they would take him away from Soobin. The elder looked down at him with tears finally falling free, a few splashing onto Beomgyu’s face. 

“I’m here,” Soobin said, backing away from the paramedic again. Finally, it was Namjoon that stepped up, grabbing Soobin under the arm to try and pull him away. Beomgyu didn’t think he’d ever heard someone scream like his leader did as they began to separate them. That desperate, pleading scream that Namjoon and the manager ignored. His hands were still on him as the paramedic started to work, shining lights in his eyes and feeling for pulses.

“I know, Soobin, I know. I know exactly how you’re feeling.” Namjoon begged as he finally freed Soobin’s hands from Beomgyu’s sweater. With that, he was lifted up and onto a stretcher, the sound of his hyung’s begging reverberating in his head. 

“Hyung, no.” Beomgyu finally managed to say, his hand reaching out to find the lost warmth from his side. Soobin cried as Yeonjun and Kai guided him away, following behind an already jogging Taehyun out of the door. “Hyung!” Beomgyu screamed. 

“He will meet you at the hospital,” Namjoon said, leaning over him as they began walking toward the door.

“No, I’m fine,” Beomgyu said as feeling in his face slowly began to return. “I want my hyungs.” 

“Beomgyu-”

“Soobin-hyung!” Beomgyu cried. His tears fell thick down his face as the headache finally returned to the forefront of his mind. The numbness of his hand and fingers was finally returning to an uncomfortable tingle, and his tongue felt back to its normal size. He didn’t need to go to the hospital. “Yeonjun-hyung! Stop, please.”

“They’ll meet you there.” The paramedic said. Beomgyu lifted his head up to try and catch sight of his members, but a sharp pain had him groaning and falling back onto the stretcher. His heart was pounding, the feeling of numbness returning throughout his chest. By the time they’d made it to the back of the ambulance, he could hardly breathe, air rattling through his trachea and down through his lungs. 

“Stop.” Beomgyu cried as a new paramedic began inserting an IV into his arm. He didn’t want to be touched, especially by them. How could his sunbaenims allow him to be taken from his hyungs? Why would Namjoon pull Soobin away from him? “Don’t touch me, please,” Beomgyu begged, but the man continued anyway. 

The needle hurt as it pierced the skin of his hand. The tape felt sticky and gross on his sweaty skin, and he swore he felt the liquid running through his veins and freezing them solid. 

“Why do I have to go?” He asked, desperate for someone to pretend they cared. If someone just held an ounce of care in their voice, he could pretend it was coming from one of his members instead of an impartial paramedic.

“You had symptoms of a stroke.” The man said, not even turning to look at him. “We need to check there was no damage. You will be taken to get an MRI when we arrive.” Beomgyu slumped down, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. He wanted to go home.

The rest of the ride went by in a similar state of anxiety. It was perhaps the longest thirty minutes of Beomgyu’s entire sixteen years of life. 

By the time the MRI had finished, and he was back in a bleak, white room all on his own, he felt one-hundred percent better. The headache was still there, but it was nothing in comparison to how he’d felt at the venue. He picked at his nail beds, willing himself not to cry. He wanted someone with him, even if it wasn’t one of his members. Anything to distract him from the all-encompassing silence.

His bottom lip quivered between his teeth. He’d already managed to pick enough of the hangnails off his hands that a few fingers were bleeding, sluggish. He stared at the small droplets, hyper-focusing on the way they glinted in the light, depending on how he positioned his hand. He’d just gone to wipe them away when the door opened, a tall figure looming in the doorway.

“My name is Dr. Smith,” The man said, picking up the file on the bottom of his bed and reading it. “You experienced an ocular migraine, quite a severe one. Your MRI came back normal and showed no signs of any sort of minor or major stroke. I’m happy to say you’re in the clear, although I’d like for you to stay hydrated and keep away from any sort of chaotic crowds.” The man paused, looking him up and down. 

“Yes?” Beomgyu asked, lisping over the unfamiliar language.

“Your friends are worried about you. You all are exceptional at English,” He smiled proudly. Beomgyu put his head down bashfully, trying not to his lips pull up in a smirk. He was proud that he understood most of what the doctor had told him without any sort of translation. “I assume you’d like to see them?” He asked, and Beomgyu nodded his head a bit too frantically. 

“Thank you,” Beomgyu said, just as the man turned to walk out the door. The next second, Huening Kai was bursting through the door, tears falling freely as he crashed into Beomgyu. “Kai, hyung’s okay,” He tried to soothe, but the youngest continued to sob.

“I was so scared. They said you might have had a minor stroke, a stroke, hyung!” Kai cried, clinging onto Beomgyu impossibly tighter. The eldest of the maknae line hadn’t even realized there was another presence to his right, much less invasive but still very much there. Taehyun was crying silently, face pressed into the hospital gown Beomgyu had been given, soaking it through. 

“Well, I didn’t, it was just a migraine. It’s okay,” Beomgyu soothed, using both of his hands to wrap around his dongsaengs. Taehyun’s eyes clenched closed, a choked sob bubbling up from deep in his chest. “Hyunnie, it’s okay, you can cry,” Beomgyu said, hating how hard their second youngest worked to keep his feelings from showing.

“Hyung was so sick,” Kai cried, holding his hand out for someone lingering in the background. Soobin stepped forward then, taking the youngest’s hand in his as he wiped away his own tears. 

“And hyung is all better now,” Beomgyu said. “The doctors took good care of me.”

“Was hyung scared?” Taehyun asked quietly, shaking as he inhaled. Beomgyu questioned what to say. Did he admit how terrified he had been, or did he try to play it off for the benefit of his younger members? 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu admitted, choking a little himself. It would do no good to lie. “Yeah, hyung was scared.” He buried his face in Taehyun’s hair then, crying harshly. He had been terrified, lost somewhere between fear of dying and fear of being alone. 

The paramedics had talked all over him, words like critical and high priority thrown out. He’d been hooked up to so many monitors he had never seen before, and to top it off, none of them would answer any of his questions. He’d been taken from his hyungs, whisked away screaming and desperate for their presence. 

Somehow, he still felt a stab of betrayal whenever he thought about his sunbaenims. 

“Hyung,” Beomgyu cried, looking up at Yeonjun and Soobin. They both came forward instantly, Soobin helping Beomgyu sit up so Yeonjun could settle himself in the open space. Soobin took the place just behind Taehyun, letting the maknae lean against him while he carded his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair. “They made you leave,” Beomgyu cried.

“They were just trying to do what was best for you,” Yeonjun explained, but Beomgyu shook his head.

“I wanted you, and they made you leave me,” Beomgyu cried, pain shooting through his head. “It hurts still.” Soobin shushed him, his long fingers leaving sweet, gentle touches over the younger’s face. Beomgyu slowly calmed down, surrounded by his members, the aching tampering until it became manageable once again.

“Our sunbaenims want to see you,” Yeonjun said, looking up from his phone. Beomgyu bristled, his mouth turning down in a sour expression. Soobin cooed and played with Beomgyu’s lips. 

“That look doesn’t suit you, Beommie,” Soobin said. Beomgyu shrugged, feeling ornery. “They were just keeping you safe. Jimin cried the whole time we were getting ready to leave.” 

Somehow, that didn’t make Beomgyu feel any better. 

“Namjoon has a lot of experience,” Taehyun whispered. “He knew what was best. You know he’s had to make the hard decisions for his own team a lot of times. I bet he’s torn up over it, but he can’t show it because he’s the leader.” Soobin’s mouth twisted a little at that. It made Beomgyu wonder how much his own leader was holding in for the sake of his members.

“Okay, whatever,” Beomgyu said, turning himself toward Huening Kai. He was the only one that hadn’t tried to convince him to let the team come back, so he was now his default favorite. Kai sighed and cuddled him tight, a soft kiss placed atop his head.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Was all Kai said, and Beomgyu still somehow doubted that.

Jimin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk were the first to come into the room. All except Kai jumped up to give them space to see their eldest maknae, but the Bangtan maknaes were quick to wave them off. 

“We just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Jimin said, standing stiffly at the foot of the bed. It was clear that the tension from Beomgyu spread into the three members. 

“Thank you, sunbaenims,” Beomgyu said, purposefully dropping the hyung title he’d been allowed to give. Jeongguk’s face seemed to fall, his bottom lip pulled up between his teeth. It seemed eerily familiar. 

“Can I talk to him?” Jeongguk whispered to his hyungs, both of them nodding before backing away. “I don’t want to make you go, but I would like to talk to him for a minute,” Jeongguk then said to the rest of Tomorrow X Together. Beomgyu’s heartbeat picked up, but it was agreed that they would stay close by but out of the way so the two of them could talk.

“Yes, sunbaenim?” Beomgyu asked, cuddling back into his pillow. Jeongguk sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

“I’m sorry. I wish that I had been able to keep you with one of your hyungs, at least. I can’t imagine how you must have felt,” Jeongguk said, shaking his head as if fighting back his own tears. Beomgyu stayed silent, waiting for him to go on. “Namjoon-hyung is a fantastic person. He cares for us so much, and that includes all of you, as well. He would do anything to protect us and give us the best care we need, and if that meant separating us, he would do it.

“I’ve only been sick once before, but my other hyungs have been in and out of the hospital. I wanted to be with them, and I know they wanted us to be there, too, but Namjoon knew what was best. He made us stay out of the way so they would get the best care they could. 

“I know it’s terrifying, and I’m sorry you had to go through that. But please try to see that he only did what was best.” Jeongguk finished, finally looking up into Beomgyu’s eyes. 

“I thought I was going to die,” Beomgyu admitted, fiddling with his IV. “I didn’t know people could live through strokes, or come out of them normal. I thought I would die, or that everything would change, and I’d never see them again.” Jeongguk nodded, looking down in his lap. It was clear he still wasn’t used to be the hyung yet, but he was doing his best to hold himself together.

“We are always going to put you first, Beomgyu. If you’re sick, if you’re injured, anything, you and your health comes first,” Jeongguk said. 

“But what if I had never seen them again?” Beomgyu cried, afraid that Jeongguk wasn’t getting his point. 

“That’s never going to happen. We’re family. No matter what, your hyungs will always be right beside you,” Jeonnguk said, cautiously taking Beomgyu’s hand in his. “There’s no use dwelling on what-ifs. I promise. I lived my formative years in them. Just go home with them, force them to cuddle you all night, and then keep moving.”

“Soobin does give good cuddles,” Beomgyu chuckled, trying to hold onto some form of lightness in the conversation. Jeongguk chuckled.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jeongguk asked, looking at the door. Beomgyu’s members were peeking in, varying forms of distress on their faces.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Beomgyu nodded, feeling almost certain. Jeongguk smiled sadly and stood. “Thank you, hyung.” Jeongguk beamed at him as he left, the rest of his members crashing over each other to get back to him.

“Beomgyu, we’ll never let you be alone,”

“You’ll never leave us that easy,”

“Did you really think we’d let anyone take you from us if you’d really never see us again?”

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’d join you in Hell,”

The rest of the night was spent wrapped in his hyungs, and dongsaengs embraces, from the car ride home to lights out at the dorm. He may still feel a lingering sense of betrayal, but he did have to admit that Namjoon had a hard job. 

That night as the rest of his members dozed around him, he thought about how much his leader must be going through. To have to witness his member sick, hear all those things, and then be pulled away while the younger screamed for him. 

Beomgyu shuddered, the motion awaking the topic of his thoughts. Soobin groaned tiredly, wrapping his arms tightly around Boeomgyu. He ran his long fingers through the younger’s hair until he drifted off, awake and alert long after Beomgyu finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
